Beyond Time
by chibinejiten
Summary: Neji although far younger than Tenten in decades tries to win her heart despite her reluctance. They belong to an old race where even love fades. Will he be able to melt the barriers around her heart, or will Tenten's memories haunt her forever? How will Hinata help them? Au wherein the characters are elves, foxes, nymphs, faeries, mermaids and more :). Nejiten
1. Prologue

Hi okay this is my first time uploading something here, I'm still quite confused on how this works though :)

* * *

><p>Part 1: Prologue<p>

"Do not pursue me, I am not meant for you." She turns away from his lilac eyes, so similar to that of her dearest blue haired friend.  
>"Am I not worthy of you?" He pleads for an answer<p>

"You are a child." Her eyes flashing as she snaps at him

"I am old enough, do you not see." He answers her reluctance with defiance.

"Ours is an old race. I am far beyond you in ages. It would do you better to find a mate who shares your years."

"If we were human I would have already passed into manhood decades ago! Why must you deny us this?"

"But we are not human boy!" Her head snaps back to him, "We are far different from them and I will judge you according to what we are." He is frustrating in his pursuit for her. This will not end well for them both, and she would rather avoid what happens next. She stalks angrily in the meadow going back towards the courtyard, the hum of celebration for the New Year would be a welcome recluse from him.

"But you do feel for me, and I see it." His anger is dripping from his voice as he challenges her to deny him. "I know you; I have watched you since boyhood. And do not tell me you only think of me as your friends little brother because I can see how you avoid me now."

His accusation stops her in her tracks and he nearly runs over her.

"My affections for you are deep."

"Your affections are fickle, just as your mind is fickle because you are young and have not lived through ages as I have." Her answer as cold and swift as the weapons she smiths.

A silent pause stretches as she watches two birds dancing in the sky.

"Your feelings will change in time. You only have to wait. You say you love me but that is because you have known me almost all your life."

"What I feel is true. I will not give up on you. You cannot even say that you do not love me."

"When I tell you so, will you stop this madness? You know the tale of Kitsuna. Of course you do, I've read this to you many times before. Of how she fell in love with a young fae, how he broke her heart when he left her for another. Ah but did you know that in her grief she killed herself but not before committing murder of her past love and his." Her chest heaving as she panics, he has driven her into a corner again. "These things do not end well."

"Tell me then, that you hate me."  
>"I hate you." She looks at him with her chin high up in the air<p>

"Tell me you do not love me."

"You wound me. Do not ask that of me." She turns away, taking a few steps away from him.

"Are you afraid I would leave you then? Is that why you would not have me? I swear I won't. I have seen many in my life, I have felt for others as well but not as I feel for you. You are a constant in my life."

"And you are a constant thorn in mine." She grumbles to herself. Hugging her arms to herself, unnerved how he's as talented as his elder sister is at persuasion.

"Do you love me?" He asks, prodding gently.

"More than you know." She sighs

"But you won't have me?" The anguish in his voice almost sways her.

"Forgive me, I cannot." Her heart aches at the thought of breaking his. She does not justify herself to him, he does not need to know about that incident before. She marches inside one of the high arches, keen on finding a familiar face and intent on escaping him.

* * *

><p>Aohh god… I've been reading too much Throne of Glass series and Inheritance Cycle.. -.- I got inspired by the fae's and elves there.. oh shit. Also a dash of Dragon Age<p>

lets just say Tenten is 400 and neji is 70? maybe.. Just that the age gap is wayyyy big here. they will get together in the end though :).

So i wanted Tenten to be the one doing the rejecting you know :D. Neji is far younger than her here so he's temperament is kinda i dunno how to explain it. Hinata will save these poor souls later on haha.

Neji's not done though ^_~, what happened to tenten before?

thanks for reading :D, please leave a review hehe

~ gracie-sketchy-cat


	2. Treacherous Dreams

Ahh so here's chapter 2, I hope you like it :).

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Treacherous Dreams<strong>

The sun is low on the horizon as Hinata tries to wait patiently in her balconies for Tenten to come back from Dragon Hold. Her friend set off immediately after the New Year pleading that she would not to go after her. Tenten's eyes were raw and exhausted, so she just hugged her tightly and then she let her go. That was weeks ago, sighing deeply she sinks glumly back to her couch.

A tailed-fox from Dragon Hold gave her a letter from Tenten 3 days ago. It said she would be coming back today. The day is near its end but there is no sign of her oldest and most cherished friend. They have lived their lives together, traveling here and there, and going on adventures together. When news of her mother's pregnancy reached them while they were off frolicking with foxes and nymphs, they went back to the hidden meadow with joy, bringing with them gifts and trinkets from their travels. She wanted to go with Tenten but alas her duties lies elsewhere.

The clopping of horses hooves reached her pointed ears as they perked up. She stands and leans over the railing, seeing the familiar auburn hair of the rider and the dragon sigil on mare's saddle. Hinata raises her hand above her; the rider slowed the mare into a light trot as she passed under the arches of the outer courtyard raising her hand in response.

Hinata hurries inside her rooms, careful not to wake the sleeping figure of her little sister on her bed, went out to the hallway, down the stairs, going past the great hall and rushing outside to the inner courtyard. She is on the last step of the stairs as the rider passes under the inner courtyard arches.

"Tenten ma vhenan(1) you are back." Hinata hugs her friend tightly, happiness radiating in her face

"Hinata aneth ara(2). Thank you for waiting." Tenten smiles sheepishly at her friend.

"You must be tired. Come let us go to my rooms. I shall hail for food and refreshments so we can dine and talk privately without worry." Hinata hefts a pack up her shoulder as she tugs and leads her friend inside.

* * *

><p>Neji stares intently from across from his sister's balcony. The shadows dark in his face as he leans back against the wall, he did not light the lamps on his balcony, preferring to observe them from the shadows. He looks down at them, careful not to be seen by both women. Neji crosses his arms as he glares at them. His ears catch phrases of their greeting, his jealousy eating away at his heart.<p>

The weeks without her presence have forced him to think over what he has done. He questioned her love and loyalty to him. He was cruel to her, he realizes now that he should have handled the situation more carefully. He pushed her to going far away from the hidden meadow, the effect of her departure made both his sisters sad. Hinata his elder sister was often seen lounging around the gates after doing her duties as house heir. Hanabi his little sister who was barely a decade old looked for Tenten every day and often pestered him and Hinata on her whereabouts, turned to sulking and running away from her handmaidens. There were no other elf children her age and Tenten was best at giving Hanabi attention, often playing with Hanabi till the little elf was too tired.

He watches them go up the steps and enter the double doors of the Hyuuga House. He ponders how he should apologize to her, she is bound to avoid him when they meet and it will be hard to catch her alone. Sighing to himself he pushes off the wall, raking his finger through his hair as he goes back inside his bedroom deftly closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>The rush of the waterfall pushes her farther down the depths of the deep waters as she struggles to swim above. A tug on her leg alerts her to the hand that is pulling her deeper. The hand belonged to a beautiful face, a smile playing in its beautiful lips as it sings a haunting melody. She ceases her struggle, enchanted by its beauty. It swims up to wrap its arms around her neck, its eyes glinting black. She is close to kissing or was it being kissed she does not know when a slim shaft of wood embedded itself on the creatures arm. It cries in alarm as it hisses at its attacker extracting itself from her and swimming down into the dark. She feels herself being pulled above as she blacks out. <em>

_She wakes abruptly to her own chest heaving as her lungs push the water out from her. 'Tenten' someone is calling her name desperately. She opens her eyes slowly and sees dark silhouettes bent over her. 'Tenten' the familiar voice calls out to her again. _

_'Tenten, oh gods are you alright?' She focuses on the voice, her bearings slowly coming back to her and she sees Hinata's tearful face._

_'H-Hinata?' Her own voice sounded strange to her_

_'Oh Tenten, I'll get you more blankets.' _

_'Hey your name is Tenten?' The deep voice came from her left; she squints as she tries to focus on the persons face._

_'Don't over exert yourself. You almost got drowned by a merman I think.' He helps her sit up and pats her back soothingly. _

_'D-did you save me?' She asks through her chattering teeth as she shivers uncontrollably bring her legs closer to her._

_'Yes, your friend would have drowned too if not for my buddy and I. We saw you the two of you fall from way up there.' He pointed to the top of the waterfall, wincing as his olive hair tickles her ear as he draws close. _

_'Oh I'm sorry, my name is Makoto Tachibana.' His smile is friendly she thinks as he gives her his outstretch hand._

_'…' She's puzzled on what to do with the hand._

_'Oh you're supposed to shake it; I guess you elves don't do that.' He laughs easily, scratching his ear sheepishly with his other hand._

_'My name is Tenten Sarutobi.' His palm is large and warm in hers as she shakes it gingerly. His smile beams brighter with the swish of several olive tails behind him._

* * *

><p>She wakes abruptly from her dream; she sits up hugging her knees close, grimacing as she clutches the back of her head tightly.<p>

Tenten turns he head to look at the sleeping figures of Hinata and her little sister. She groans softly into her knees. Hinata stirs in her sleep as if she heard her. She watches silently as her eyes flutter open to reveal pale irises.

"Hm, Tenten." Hinata yawned softly as she stretches her hands over her head

"I'm sorry I woke you Hina." Tenten lies back into the bed, her head level with Hinata's as they stared at each other. Hanabi still slumbering to Hinata's right.

"What troubles you Tenten?" Hinata places a hand on her cheek, her voice soft almost like a whisper, her eyes searching hers as she pulled her gaze upward.

She stares at her friend mournfully.

"Oh Tenten, did you dream about it again?" Hinata holds her closer to her

"Ir abelas, ma vhenan(3)" Her heart warms at the sentiment, she is grateful for Hinata

"Let us sleep and hope that when the day comes your sorrows are chased by the light." Hinata places her palm on Tenten's brow glowing a faint green, soothing her headache.

She let the soft sounds of twilight lull her back to sleep as she lays in her friends arms, sighing softly as her dreams take on a pleasant turn.

* * *

><p>(1) Ma vhenan means my heart<p>

(2) Aneth ara means my safe place

(3) Ir abelas, ma vhenan means "I am filled with sorrow for your loss, my heart."

Hi I'm sorry there isn't much nejiten in here. So this is the second chapter for my Beyond Time. I used elvish language here, I borrowed them from Dragon Age(this one's a game, I'm trying to free my laptops' memory so I can install inquisition) and The inheritance cycle better known as Eragon books (they're my fave coz it has all kinds of other languages).

I'm changing Neji and Tenten's age, Neji would be 70, Hinata and Tenten would be 240. :)  
>Hang on guys.. this is gonna be a long Tale :).. hoho did you see what I did there? ;P<br>Ah there's an OC here :), I have a huge crush on this guy, and can you guess who he is?

Thank you for reading, :) please leave a review XD

~ gracie-sketchy-cat


End file.
